


Eyes that burn like cigarettes

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Biar is mean but Galo is into that LMAO, Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Prejudice, Experience Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Some demeaning language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Biar’s not above having a good time, if the opportunity presents itself.
Relationships: Biar Colossus/Galo Thymos, one-sided Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Eyes that burn like cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I want a girl with a mind like a diamond  
> I want a girl who knows what's best  
> I want a girl with shoes that cut  
> And eyes that burn like cigarettes…  
> I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket.
> 
> ~Cake

Biar prides herself on being detail-oriented. She notices things. And when it comes to Galo: the boy is not exactly subtle. So she certainly doesn’t miss the lovesick look Galo sends after Governor Foresight as he strides out of the office, on his way to keep an appointment with the leader of a neighboring fiefdom. Biar has no doubt the border dispute will be resolved peacefully. If it’s not… Promepolis is perfectly capable of resolving it in _other_ ways. Biar smiles to herself.

Foresight calls Galo in every once in a while, ostensibly to check on him, but Biar knows it’s mostly for photo ops, to keep Foresight’s image as a humanitarian fresh. She’s heard Foresight grumble about his “protege’s” unexpected longevity since he joined Burning Rescue. The poor boy has no idea how much Foresight hates his guts.

Knowing this just makes Galo’s puppy dog eyes, fixed on Foresight’s broad back until the door shuts behind him, look all the sadder.

Biar wonders idly if she can make him cry.

She taps her lacquered nails against the desk.

“You too, huh?” she says.

Galo turns to look at her, wide-eyed. “What?” he says. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

“I know how it feels,” Biar says smoothly. “Wishing the Governor would pay you a little more attention.”

Galo’s brow furrows.

“Don’t look so confused,” Biar says, letting the corner of her mouth curl up. “You’re very transparent. I see it all over your face.” She gestures to the visage in question, outlining it in the air. “You wish the Governor would spend more time with you. Give you more of his focus. Or maybe…” She examines her fingernails. “Maybe treat you to a _special_ kind of attention.”

“Uh,” Galo says. He’s started to turn a fetching shade of red.

“He’s a very busy man,” Biar says, still examining her fingernails. “You’re not that high on his list of priorities. As for me, I’m in his employ. Even if he deigned to notice me as more than a glorified transcription device, I’d have to keep things… professional.”

She gets up from her perch on the desk and walks across the room to Galo. She’s only a little shorter than he is, and she looks up at him through her eyelashes. Then, making no attempt to hide it, she looks him up and down, from his slim waist to his ample pecs, and meets his eyes again.

“But none of that means…” she runs a hard, sharp nail up Galo’s chest, “that you and _I_ can’t have a little fun.”

Galo swallows audibly.

“I’m not sure I follow, ma’am?” he says hesitantly.

Biar stops herself from rolling her eyes. 

“We have something in common, Galo,” she says. “We both want Governor Foresight to fuck us senseless. But that’s not going to happen. So why don’t we make something _else_ happen instead?” She looks up at him again. “Do you get my drift?”

“Oh,” Galo says. The shade of red he’s turning has become even darker. “Ma’am, uh, you’re very pretty… I mean, like, _really_ pretty… but I’m not sure… I mean, I’ve only ever messed around with other guys?”

“Well,” Biar says, “there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? Don’t worry, you won’t have to do much. I’ll be in charge. I’m not interested in getting fucked by an amateur.” She turns her back on him and walks to the desk, swaying her hips a little extra as she goes. She neatly stacks the Governor’s papers and puts them on his chair, clearing off the desk’s surface. Then she turns back to Galo. He’s looking a bit uncertain. She gives him a little smile, crooks her finger at him.

“Well?” she says. “Want to get as close as either of us ever will to fucking the Governor? Or are you just going to stand there?”

Galo’s brow furrows again.

“You’re kind of mean,” he says, and for a moment Biar thinks she’s misread him; lost him. But then he gives her a smirk, his more accustomed cockiness back in place, and says, “It’s kind of hot.”

Biar lets her smile grow wider and more predatory. “Take off your pants and get on the desk. On your back,” she orders. For good measure she snaps her fingers and points to the desk. Galo’s back straightens.

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo says, and hastily starts unbuttoning his fly.

Interesting. He seems to _like_ taking orders. He almost trips over his pants getting them off, stumbling to the desk and lying down on it on his back. He shimmies his underwear down to his thighs. Biar eyes him, pleased. He’s very well-endowed, and already half hard. He _does_ like taking orders. She’s happy to give him some more.

“Touch yourself. Get yourself hard. I’m not going to use that cock until it’s good and ready,” she says. “And no touching me unless I say so. You will keep your hands to yourself like a good boy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo says, and he sounds a little breathless. He reaches down to his half-hard dick and starts stroking it. Biar watches, pleased at his willingness. She lifts her skirt, holding it out of the way, and pushes her thong to the side. Galo’s eyes widen as he watches her idly run a finger over her clit and between the slick folds below. She’s already wet; she has to admit that such prompt obedience from such a good-looking young man is exactly the sort of thing that gets her going. She won’t need much prep.

She lets her skirt fall, and leans over to reach into her bag, fishing out a condom. “Put this on,” she says, tossing it onto Galo’s chest. She watches, amused, as he fumbles with it, rolling it onto his impressive hard-on. She’s going to have a good time with that.

“Hands flat on the desk,” Biar says. Galo slaps his hands down. Biar saunters over to him, climbs onto the desk without bothering to take her heels off, and throws a leg over his thighs, straddling him.

“Listen closely,” she purrs. “If you want me to take this, you are going to have to lie there and not move. You thrust up too hard and I’ll climb right off and you won’t get to come.”

“Mean,” Galo pouts, but then he gets a look of determination. “I‘ll be good, ma’am,” he says stoutly. “I won’t move.”

“Excellent,” Biar says, and she hitches her skirt and thong out of the way, and positions herself over Galo’s erection.

He whines a little as she starts to sink down onto him, big hands flexing on the surface of the desk, but he keeps his word, letting her slowly take his full length at her own pace. He’s _big,_ filling her up nicely, and when he’s all the way in she lets herself sit for a long moment on his hips, getting used to the feeling. Then she reaches under her hitched-up skirt and starts playing with her clit, rolling her hips a little. Galo lets out a lovely small noise. It makes Biar wish she had her strap. She’d love to bend Galo over the desk and make him take it. She has a feeling he’d moan very prettily. Next time, she’ll be better prepared.

She starts to move a little faster, fucking herself on Galo’s dick, finger working at her clit. Galo shakes and gasps beneath her, but he shows admirable restraint and continues to keep his word; he doesn’t move, and Biar rides him until she’s close to the edge, breathing a little hard herself. 

“Galo,” she growls, “does this feel good?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo gasps.

“I’m being very nice to you,” Biar says haughtily.

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo says again.

“What do you say when someone is nice to you?” Biar asks, voice sharp.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Galo says helplessly, and Biar comes, shaking. She throws her head back and lets herself grind down onto Galo’s dick until the spasms of pleasure fade. When she comes back to herself, Galo is staring at her, wide-eyed and panting. She moves a little, testing it out; already she feels oversensitive, cunt not willing to have anything in it for much longer.

“Are you close?” she demands. “I’m not going to do this forever.”

“Ma’am,” Galo says, trembling with the effort of holding still, “please…”

Biar really could get used to the way he calls her “ma’am.” She reaches for his face, grips his chin, and slides two fingers into his mouth, rocking her hips.

Galo comes.

Biar lets out a delighted little laugh as he squeezes his eyes shut, making a ridiculous face. He bucks up just slightly, unable to stop himself, and moans around her fingers. When his shudders have died down, she pulls her fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. He opens his eyes and looks up at her almost worshipfully.

“Wow,” he says. Biar laughs again, and he grins dopily at her.

He’s an idiot. But he’s an amusing idiot.

She climbs off him, adjusts her thong, and smoothes her skirt back into place. Galo sits up, still a little shaky, and pulls off the condom, knots it, and disposes of it in the trash can by the desk. Biar makes a mental note to take the trash out. Wouldn’t do to have the Governor come across that particular piece of evidence. Galo pulls his underwear back up, tucking himself away, and then gets up, wobbly, to retrieve his pants. Biar turns her back, letting him have a little privacy as she makes sure there’s no “evidence” on the surface of the desk (there is not) and then replaces the neat stack of papers. When she turns back to Galo, he’s fully dressed and almost fully put back together. His hair is a little messy, but that’s not very noticeable considering the state it’s normally in.

“That was fun,” he says. He’s got kind of a bashful expression. It’s very cute, if you’re into that sort of thing.

“It certainly was,” she says.

“Um,” Galo says, looking even more bashful.

“Yes?” Biar says.

“Can I have a kiss?” Galo asks. He can’t quite meet her eyes when he says it, as if intuiting that that’s not her favorite thing. But.

“You _were_ very good,” she says, and comes around the desk to stand in front of him, grips his chin, pulls him down, and kisses him.

Galo hums into the kiss, and introduces a little tongue, but overall, he restrains himself. Biar is very pleased. When she pulls back, his breath hitches a little.

“Can you see yourself out?” she asks, hand still gripping his chin. Galo nods. 

“Good boy,” she says. “Go on, then, I have work to do.” She strides back around the desk and sits down. Maybe next time she’ll fuck him in the Governor’s chair. They can misuse _all_ of Foresight’s furniture. It would serve the uptight bastard right.

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo says. He pauses at the door before he leaves, though. “We can do this again, yeah?” he asks hopefully over his shoulder. 

It’s a weakness she’s noticed in Galo. He’s hungry for any crumb of affection. 

Biar can work with that. She gives him what he wants.

“Of course,” she says, smiling at him. 

“Cool,” Galo says. “Great. Okay. I’ll see you around?”

“See you around,” she says, amused, and watches him shut the door behind him.

When his footsteps have faded down the hall, she leans back in the Governor’s chair and considers the stack of papers she put back on the desk. Memorandum about certain details of the Parnassus. To her own surprise, she feels a pang.

Biar has the utmost confidence in the Governor’s vision for humanity. But… it’s almost too bad there’s no room for Galo in that vision. She’d like to bring him along. He’s fun.

Oh well. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Biar’s first duty is to humanity; _real_ humanity, not the flame-wielding _freaks_ and their ilk. Her second duty is to the Governor, and to the realization of his vision.

She’s not above having a good time when the opportunity presents itself. But she’s not going to let anyone interfere with their plans. Especially not a ridiculous-haired, loud-mouthed, stupid boy.

The migration is practically underway already. There’s no way _Galo_ , of all people, could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun commission for someone who wishes to remain anonymous! I’m taking commissions on Twitter in exchange for donations supporting your local Black Lives Matter chapter, bail fund, or similar organizations. Check out the post at @SerotoninShift. <3


End file.
